In Ethernet 10GBase-T cabling, the data is sent over four pairs of wires. Between the transmitter and receiver, the pairs can be swapped with each other, and the wires in a pair can be swapped. These reconfigurations can result in an inverted signal or the latency of the four pairs can differ. 10GBASE-T, or IEEE 802.3an-2006, is a standard to provide 10 gigabit/second connections over conventional unshielded or shielded twisted pair cables, over distances up to 100 m. This standard mandates specific training patterns to enable recognition of the proper correction, but does not provide a means to find the proper corrections from all the possibilities. Accordingly, there is a need to develop an algorithm to efficiently search the possible corrections and identify the correct one.